Ranma in WWE
by Drina
Summary: Vince Mchahon received a postcard in the mail...Part 3 added!
1. Default Chapter

I can't believe I'm actually writing this. I plead insanity I tell you!

Title: Ranma in WWE Part 1 (Yeah I know, real original title)  
Author: Drina  
E-mail: wanderer_27@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG-13 (It's wrestling, wat do u expect? A G-rating?) 

Content: Insanity abounds!  
Distribution: Just tell me abt it  
Characters: Ranma & Genma Saotome from Ranma ½ and the WWE roster  
Genre: Comedy  
Disclaimer: I SO do not own any of these characters at all.  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Vince received a postcard in the mail…

Chapter 1

"Here is your mail, sir," the maid handed Vince McMahon a pile of correspondence. 

"Thank you, Fanny," Vince caught sight of a postcard. He took it out. On the front was a picture of a panda and at the back it was postmarked that the card was from China. There was a brief message too, reading: "McMahon, bringing Ranma from China. Saotome." He smiled, and it was not a pleasant sight at all…

"Linda, where are the kids? I've got something to tell all of you. Find them and tell them to come to my study. We're going to have a family meeting."

Linda looked up from the book that she had been reading and raised an eyebrow, "You sound excited, Vince, and when you sound this excited, it's usually not a good thing."

"Damn it, Linda, just get the kids, ok?" Then Vince went back to his study.

After a while, Stephanie McMahon bounced in. "What's wrong, Daddy? Mum says that you've got something important to tell us."

Vince looked at his princess. She was always daddy's little girl, and he has big plans for her. He gave her an indulgent smile, "Wait until your brother and your mum are here, princess." Just then, Shane and Linda also entered the study.

"Hey Dad!" Shane greeted his father.

"Have a seat, everyone. What I'm going to tell you is going to have a great impact on not just our family, but also our business," Vince said.

"This sounds really serious," Shane stage-whispered to his sister. Hearing that, Vince glared at his son. Shane smirked back at his father but he did not make any further comments.

"Anyway, as I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted." (Shane made a face behind his father's back) "The news I'm going to tell you will affect both our family and the business," Vince showed the postcard to them. "I've received this in the mail today and an old acquaintance of mine would be coming to visit us."

"What does this have to do with us, Vince?" Linda's tone was showing her impatience.

"I was getting to that. His name is Genma Saotome and he is bringing his son with him. His son and Stephanie are engaged to be married."

"What?!" there were three simultaneous gasps and a thud was heard as Stephanie McMahon fainted.

To be continued?

I know this is really short but I wanna get ppl's responses to this. So how, keep or trash? I know this idea is very out there. Even I have trouble with this. This is totally out of continuity in the current WWE storyline. Both Shane and Stephanie are 20 and 18 respectively while Ranma is 18


	2. Part 2

Like a bad fanfic writer, I keep on writing…

Title: Ranma in WWE Part 2  
Author: Drina  
E-mail: wanderer_27@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG-13 (It's wrestling, wat do u expect? A G-rating?) 

Content: Insanity abounds!  
Distribution: Just tell me abt it  
Characters: Ranma & Genma Saotome from Ranma ½ and the WWE roster  
Genre: Comedy  
Disclaimer: I SO do not own any of these characters at all.  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Vince received a postcard in the mail…

There was a cool cloth on her forehead and Stephanie McMahon woke up. Her family was gathered around her. She found herself lying in the couch in her father's study. "I just had the weirdest dream, everyone. I dreamt that Daddy had engaged me to someone I've ever seen before. You would never do that to me, would you, Daddy?" She asked plaintively. He gave her a sheepish grin as a reply. Stephanie screamed, "Mom, you can't let Daddy do that to me! This is 21st century America, for goodness sake! We're not living in the Dark Ages!"

Shane butted in at this point, "Yeah, Dad. I know that you're a control freak, but I never knew that you were this much of a control freak, going to the extent of arranging marriages for Stephanie…Oh no! Don't tell me I have a bride waiting for me as well?" he quickly panicked.

"Pipe down, Shane," Linda made her authority felt then. She turned to Vince and eyed him with a steely glare. "So tell me 'dear husband', (at those two words, Vince visibly cringed) tell me, tell us all more about Stephanie's fiancé, a fiancé that you must have **forgotten** to tell your wife, your loving wife, who owns 50% of your company, your wife who is the mother of your children."

"Now, now, Linda," Vince was very familiar with his wife's mood. Right now she was boiling mad at him, although she appeared calm on the surface. She just stared at him wordlessly. "Okay, okay. This is how it happened…"

**************

_10 years ago_

Vince walked alone in the dark alleys in the Chicago streets. It was a cold night, and hardly any people were around. The few souls who were in the streets were either homeless, or thugs looking for a easy mark, or Vince, the easy mark. He foolhardily believed that he being a wrestler would be able to handle the street thugs easily. Of course, in a one-on-one situation or even a two-on-one situation, he would be able to fight them off, but if there were a gang of thugs just waiting around the corner for him, he obviously would not stand a chance. And as he turned the corner, he knew that he was doomed…

As they crowded in on him, with their knives flashing in the dim light, he wondered fatally if he would be able to make out even in one piece. Just then there was a slight blur and all the thugs were immediately disarmed. The blur slowed down and Vince could not believe his eyes. It was a KID! A freaking kid. The kid went into action again, knocking out all the thugs. Then he stopped in front of Vince, and asked in accented English, "You okay, sir?" 

"Yes, thanks for your assistance. If not for you, I could not bear to think what would happen to me. You're a fantastic fighter for your age kid, hell, you're the best freaking fighter that I've ever seen before! So what's your name and who taught you…"Vince's voice trailed off as he discovered the blank look on the boy's face. He looked at the boy closer. The kid was real cute, with a little ponytail. He was obviously of Asian descent, but with a surprising pair of sapphire blue eyes; he was a wearing a white-gi that had obviously seen better times yet he carried himself proudly and confidently. This adult assurance was oddly fitting on the boy who could not even be ten.

"What's your name?" Vince slowly enunciated his words.

The boy's face immediately brightened as he recognized the words spoken to him. He pointed to himself, "Me, Ranma Saotome."

Here ends another chapter. Wat do u think? Feedback pls.


	3. Part 3

There's no stopping me! * insert Kodachi's insane laughter *

Title: Ranma in WWE Part 3

Disclaimers and such in part 1

"Hold on, dad. You mean a kid actually saved your sorry ass?" Shane laughed out loud. His laughter faltered when he saw Vince turned his death glare at him. "Sorry, please carry on."

Staring at his obnoxious son, Vince continued with his story….

***********

_"Me, Ranma Saotome." The kid pointed to himself._

_"Thank you, Ranma Saotome." Vince held out his hand. Ranma grabbed onto that hand and gave it a vigorous shake. Too vigorous, as Vince's wince (hey it rhymes!) would testify. Vince gingerly removed his hand from Ranma's enthusiastic hold._

_"Where are your parents, Ranma? Where do you learn from fighting skills from?" Then looking at the uncomprehending face, Vince decided to change tactics. He rubbed his stomach and said, "Hungry…Food?"_

_Ranma's face lightened up again as another familiar and very much beloved word came into his hearing. He nodded his head as fast as he could. Vince laughed at this action, and then gestured for Ranma to follow him. And Ranma, trusting little fellow that he was (and of course on the behest of his stomach) followed Vince._

_(In a Japanese resturant)_

_Vince was sitting on the seat opposite Ranma with his mouth opened. Nope, it was not because he was trying to fit a turkey into his mouth. His mouth was wide opened with surprise and shock at the way Ranma was eating his food. There were already many empty plates on the table, but Ranma still did not seem to be full, chattering away to the waiter as he ordered yet another serving of the supreme bento set. When the food arrived, he shoved it into his seemingly bottomless pit that passed for a stomach. Vince sat there, sweating away, hoping that his $100 000 credit card limit was enough to pay for the meal. He thought, 'I'm better off with the thugs; at least all I would lose would be the few hundreds in my wallet.'_

_He decided to strike up a conversation with Ranma to slow his eating. "So, Ranma, you haven't eaten for a few days already?" Vince jokingly asked. _

_Ranma shook his head, "Me no eat for five days."_

_Vince was shocked. "Where's your father or mother, Ranma?" Ranma shrugged. Just then, a bedraggled gi-clad Asian man entered the restaurant and immediately cuffed Ranma on the side of his head. Then he released a string of gibberish at Ranma._

_The man took hold of Ranma and was about to drag him away, when Vince stopped him. "Who are you?" _

_The man looked at Vince up and down, his eyes taking in every detail of Vince's very expensive Armani suit. Recognizing an easy mark, he decided to answer Vince's question. "Me, Genma Saotome, Ranma's father."_

************

Vince was again interrupted, this time by a commotion at their door. When Shane went to open the door, he saw a giant panda with someone slinged over its shoulder. "Ahm, Dad, you're not recruiting a panda for the WWE, are you? I know you have some wacky ideas before but this might be…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Vince then shouldered his son away from the door and looked for himself. And true enough, there was a GIANT panda…which was holding someone it probably murdered…who had started to shift! The someone jumped down and it was a redhead. The redhead hit the panda on the side of its head and said, "Stop that, you idiot, you're scaring them." Then the redhead turned to Vince, "Sorry about that, Mr Mchanon."

"Who are you?" Vince asked.

The redhead put the right hand on the back of his head and said awkwardly, "Ranma Saotome."

AN: Sorry it took so long for the next chapter to come out. 

Btw, whom of the Nerima Wrecking Crew do you want included in the story? IE Ukyo, Shampoo, Ryouga, Mousse and the Kunos. Sorry, there'll be no Tendos in the story at all. But I might change my mind, if there was sufficient persuasion…heehee

Review pls!


End file.
